


The Social Tendencies of a Great Horned Owl

by outdeerspace



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, im not gonna tag the other guys just bc theyre only mentioned, just a little drabble, vague mentions of disassociation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 17:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7277650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outdeerspace/pseuds/outdeerspace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Contrary to common belief, Bokuto Koutarou is not the outstanding extrovert everyone believes he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Social Tendencies of a Great Horned Owl

**Author's Note:**

> just a lil drabble bc i love bokuaka

Akaashi first notices it when he’s still a first year. He’s only been on Fukurodani’s volleyball team for a month or so, but it’s already been established that he brings out a new side in the previously untamable second year, Bokuto Koutarou. They haven’t been a team long, but Akaashi has already figured out what kind of person Bokuto is; headstrong, loud, ambitious. He lights up the room with his energy. 

So when Akaashi finds Bokuto sitting by himself after a highly successful practice that may have determined Bokuto as the next ace of Fukurodani, he’s surprised to find the streaky-haired boy fiddling around on his phone rather than bothering the rest of their teammates for praise. 

So when he approaches him, it’s more out of curiosity than a form of camaraderie. 

“Bokuto-san.” Akaashi says, more of a statement than a greeting. 

The streaky-haired boy looks up, golden eyes sticking to his. “Oh, Akaashi.” Bokuto scoots over to give the other boy room to sit, and he promptly plops down. “Haven’t I told you to call me senpai?” 

“With all due respect, Bokuto-san, since we’re partners, I’d rather not have you seem my senior.” Akaashi tells the older boy, lying out of his ass. Truth be told, he does respect Bokuto. He’s an incredible player, able to control the entire court with sheer emotion. However, Akaashi thinks it might be taking it a little far to call him senpai, given the older boy’s immature personality. 

“Ohhhhh..” The older boy breathes out and, after a pause, whips his head to stare Akaashi straight in the eyes. “Then why don’t you just call me Koutarou! I’ll call you Keiji, and then we’ll be on even ground as partners!” 

Akaashi shifts his weight, frowning. “No thank you, Bokuto-san.” Bokuto visibly deflates. “Akaashi is more than enough even ground for now.” 

Bokuto continues to pout grabbing his phone again and mumbling “Fine then Akaashi,” pronouncing his family name even worse than usual. 

Akaashi sighs, remembering why he wandered over to the wing spiker in the first place. “Bokuto-san,” Bokuto doesn't visibly acknowledge him, still pouting, “why are you sitting over here all alone?” 

When Akaashi first saw him sitting at the bleacher with just his water bottle and phone as company, he assumed that Bokuto had gone into another one of his famed “dejected mode” stunts, of which he hadn’t yet seen, but heard (and would soon experience) horror stories of. But Bokuto wasn’t throwing a tantrum, he was just sitting, seemingly content in his solitude. 

”Oh.” Bokuto said, more of a...quiet resignation than Akaashi was used to. He turned his owlish eyes back to his water bottle, fiddling with the label. After a minute, he spoke. “Just relaxing a bit before going home, I guess.” 

As Bokuto had one of the most sociable personalities Akaashi had ever seen, he didn’t really understand. It nagged at him. “You did great today Bokuto-san.” He looked at the side of the older boy’s face, whose eyes were fixed rather intently on the water bottle pattern. “Don’t you want to ask Konoha-senpai of Komi-senpai for an ice cream on the way home?” 

In every single one of his encounters with Bokuto, Akaashi had discovered that the owl-like boy was a complete open book. But, despite his constant predictability, he still managed to bring out huge surprises on those around him. 

”Akaashi,” Bokuto started, his tone deep and sincere, and his eyes finally meeting Akaashi’s own and locking the younger boy in place. “Do you ever feel like, when you’re around other people, you have to give your all in being present, or else they’ll be annoyed at you?” 

”...What?” 

Bokuto flustered a bit. “I mean...I love being around people! I really do!” He started making vivid hand gestures in the air, “But sometimes, I feel like I have to force myself to be social. Really keeping the energy going, y’know!” He flashed Akaashi one of his ‘winning’ smiles, before turning back to the water bottle. “And sometimes,” he said, softer now, “It just seems easier to be alone awhile, so I don’t have to force it around the friends I really care about.” 

Akaashi was stricken, looking at the second year who already seemed to be the cornerstone of the team, loud, energetic, and having seemingly boundless confidence, share something so personal to someone he’d hardly known for a month. 

He had to say something to that, right? “Bokuto-sa-” 

”HEY! Bokuto, Akaashi, get your butts out here.” Konoha yelled, from the back door of the gym. “We’re closing up for the night!” 

Akaashi stared, mouth still open, as Bokuto hopped up easily, grabbing his school bag, water bottle, and phone, before offering a hand to help Akaashi up. Akaashi took it, still not knowing what to say, and followed him out the gym door to where their teammates waited. 

-/- 

The next time it happens is after a less-than-successful practice match with Nekoma. (This is, coincidentally, the first time Akaashi gets to witness the true terror of Bokuto’s dejected mode, as well as meet the human incarnate of a dumpster, Kuroo Tetsurou.) 

The team has already said their farewells, (Kuroo and Bokuto’s consisting of tears, “manly” hugs, and a reminder from Akaashi that the train ride between them is only an hour long), and all of the sweaty, exhausted teams have loaded themselves onto the bus. Instead of finding Bokuto in his usual spot near the front of the bus, Akaashi spots him near the middle, seeing the owlish boy playing absentmindedly on his phone. 

Akaashi plops down in the double seat without a word, visibly startling the other boy. “Oh, geez. Dont scare me like that Akaashi!” 

The younger boy ignores him, looking towards the phone in Bokuto’s hands. “What’re you listening to?” 

“Oh!” Bokuto breaks out a grin, “I found out about this genre called jazz-hop! There are a lot of lyrics in english, but it’s still kind of calming and nice when i just want to...relax. Y’know?” 

Akaashi doesn’t, really. He nods anyway, stretching his hand out to one of the headphones. “Mind if I relax too?” He asks, not knowing exactly how to handle this kind of Bokuto. He didn’t want to intrude on Bokuto’s alone time, but, he also knew that Bokuto want the kind of person who thrived from isolation. 

So when he was faced with that big grin and bright eyes, Akaashi was pretty sure he’d made the right move. Placing the one of the earphones in Akaashi’s hand, Bokuto went on and on about a certain artist (Akaashi couldn’t remember who for the life of him), and then hit the play button, prompting them both to relax against the bus cushions. 

Bokuto turned to face the window, watching the buildings and people and life pass them by, falling into a quiet train of thought while listening to the incessant beat of the music. Akaashi turned to stare at the side of his face once he knew it was safe, quietly wondering if Bokuto Koutarou was the boisterous personality he showed on the court, or if he was this quieter, more thoughtful character. Or maybe, he was just both. 

-/- 

It becomes a habit after that. Whenever Bokuto needs time away from everything, he gives Akaashi that distinct look; the one with the big owl eyes and the slight pout. Whenever he gets that look, Akaashi drops everything as socially politely as possible, and goes to the nearest corner of the gym to drink water and just sit together. 

Akaashi never says it, but he treasures that time just as much as Bokuto does. They sit together, with no expectations of each other. It makes both of them feel safe, and wanted. And when they’re ready, they return to the practice, Bokuto re-energized and louder than ever, and Akaashi with a small smile on his face. 

It’s the little moments, he figures.


End file.
